Joanne
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Joanne realises she had a part to play in Joe's death and changes her ways


Joanne sat at home upset about Joe. She only wanted JJ and Lexi to remind her of them but she knew it wasn't fair on Mercedes. Deciding to do the right thing for once she went out and went to find Mercedes.

"What do you want", Mercedes asked.

"I've come to say sorry. JJ and Lexi need you. I suddenly remembered how excited JJ got seeing you in The Bean one morning and I can't take that away from him", Joanne replied.

"Why you being nice to me all of a sudden", Mercedes asked.

Joanne didn't answer, she walked away. She walked into the dog and ordered a large white wine. She drank it trying to get her life back together. She put the enpty glass down amd ran out of the pub. She passed James who noticed how distressed she looked.

"Joanne", James said.

"No", Joanne replied.

James ran after her and caught up with her. Joanne cried as he tried to comfort her. Joanne just wanted to go home. James sat her down outside the dog as he looked at her.

"What's wrong", James asked.

Joanne didn't reply, she just felt so stupid for everything she had done. Mlarnie came out and rolled her eyes and walked over to her son.

"James what have I told you about using these facilities for your court cases. It scares customers away", Marnie said.

"But Joanne is a customer", James replied.

Marnie walked away and James looked at Joanne. She was still crying. James was determined to find out what had upset Joanne so much. He moved the chair and sat beside her waiting to listen. He'd never really had a friend before and since meeting Joanne he felt he'd finally made a friend that he could call his own.

"I killed Joe Roscoe", Joanne said.

"What", James replied.

"I distracted the security guard and trapped Joe before the fire", Joanne replied.

"Joe fell", James replied.

"Because of me", Joanne said.

"Joe fell due to the explosion. The cart could had gotten stuck anyway", James replied.

Joanne thought for a while, she didn't think she was suitable to be a solicitor and quit her job in front of James. He just looked at her.

"What you going to do now", James asked.

"I'll find something", Joanne replied.

She walked into Price Slice and picked up the paper and brought it. She went home and looked though it until she found the jobs page. She circled the jobs she felt she could do.

 **Care taker in Hollyoaks high**

 **Cleaner in The Loft**

She went and printed off two CV's and went to the Loft to hand one to Grace. She then walked down to the school and handed one to the front office. She waited anxiously to see if any would get back to her. A day later she got a call saying Sally St Claire wanted her for an interview. Joanne put her best dress on and tired her hair back in a bun and did her make up. She walked to the school and sat anxiously waiting for Sally.

"Ah Miss Cardsley", Sally said.

"Please call me Joanne", Joanne replied.

She followed Sally into the office and they sat down. Sally got on with the interview as Joanne tried her best to answer every question. Sally then took her for a tour round the school. All of a sudden sixth former Chardonnay-Alesha McQueen rushed passed them and into the toilets. Sally and Joanne quickly followed. Joanne knelt down rubbing the teenagers back.

"Im fine miss, its probably the twins", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Twins", John Paul said standing above his niece.

"This is the girls toilets. Can't you read", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"And when another girl comes in I'll leave. What do you mean twins", John Paul asked.

Joanne was starting to feel a little awkward. She hadn't started the school yet and had come across her first teen pregnancy. They all moved to a different room where Joanne awkwardly sat through the meeting. Sally and John Paul both looked at Chardonnay-Alesha.

"Twins do run through the family, look at Goldie. She was only thirteen when she had Prince and Hunter, I'll be sixteen", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha showed them the scan where you could see two babies laying there. Joanne was shocked and all John Paul could think about was Tallulah who Chardonnay-Alesha already has. Sally was more interested in keeping the teenager safe.

Chardonnay-Alesha went home as Sally looked at her son who was in shock. John Paul couldn't believe his niece was pregnant again and the fact it was twins made him feel a little sick knowing she was only sixteen years old.

"I don't mean to interrupt but my tour", Joanne asked.

"Oh yes, sorry", Sally replied.

Sally took Joanne round the school and they got to Louis. Joanne smiled at him as he just looked at her. Sally told Louis all about Joanne's new job and she smiled awkwardly hoping Louis wouldn't say anything about her to Sally. The tour finished and Joanne went home with a new blue overall for her new job. James saw her as she came out of the school and waited by the gates.

"Joanne", James said.

*I got the job", Joanne replied.

"Congratulations", James replied.

James and Joanne walked off to the pub as she was happy that she had gotten the job at the school.


End file.
